


I'll Stay the Tears

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Grief, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short TOS poem, which I wrote about Saavik's grief at Spock's death. Originally posted to alt.startrek.creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay the Tears

I'll stay the tears I long to shed,  
The howls of grief I long to voice,  
I cannot shame the one who's dead  
In this I do not have a choice.  
From him is all of worth in me,  
He made me what I am today.  
I must uphold his memory,  
I must act in the Vulcan way.  
Through all the pain and grief I feel  
However long it takes to heal.


End file.
